She Cried Black Tears
by Paint Splat
Summary: She swore she'd never hurt Spectra, but as her life spiralled out of control, Toralei makes some life changing decisions. *Rated T for language, Femslash and mild adult themes* DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE.
1. Not The Time For Memories

**_Well, hi, this is my first Monster High Fanfic, so go easy on me. Not much more to say. Enjoy, R+R, please._**

**Spectra**

Spectra floated silently, the chains on her belt swinging as she moved. It was convenient that it was night. Spectra's black leather catsuit blended well with the shadows as they became one. She cut across some grass scattered with litter. She kicked a coke can into the gutter. It made a terrifically loud crash but Spectra gained no extra attention than she already had- which wasn't a lot, since she came down Scare View Drive every day to get to an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Scare View Park, her current location.

"Good evening, Miss Vondergeist." said a vampire as he walked past and tipped his hat. She knew him not by his real name but as The Ruin, a drug dealer she encountered while writing an editorial. He had a lot of respect for her even though she refused his batches of heroine.

His gentlemanly greeting reminded Spectra of the black and white detective movies she so loved.

If Spectra's life was a detective movie she had surely got the case of the century. It had been just over a year since Toralei Stripe had first walked into her office. Spectra had come across many different clients, but if an award was given for Most Sexy and/or Seductive, Toralei would win hands down. She had walked into her office dripping wet and drunk one rainy March night-time. Spectra remembered lots of red fabric, soft lips and witty conversation.

But then her mind was blank. It worried Spectra greatly. She usually had such a clear memory that she never, EVER, forgot anything, unless she was on drugs, which wasn't often.

Toralei had NOT drugged her. She told herself this every night, when her thoughts travelled back to that cold night, when she was lying in bed. Toralei loved her. She would never lie to Spectra. That's not what lovers did.

It was freezing, even though it was spring. Spectra pulled her black fur coat (courtesy of Abbey Bominable but dyed by Toralei) closer to her ghostly body and started to walk faster as the rain began to fall. She was late already. Toralei was usually late for their assigned meeting time, but even she would be there by now.

It would not be good to keep Toralei waiting.

Spectra had some very interesting news to share, courtesy of one of her other clients. Finally she reached the dismal grey building she operated from and entered quietly. She removed her coat, matching gloves and hat, letting her fine violet hair free. It shifted and swayed in an invisible breeze. She closed the door behind her with her foot. It slammed loudly, the sound multiplied by the on-going silence. She walked into their 'living area' which was just a tiny two-seater black couch and a small TV with a cracked screen. The couch was bare. No Toralei. Spectra moved towards the only other door in the room, a dark brown oak one on the other of the room. The gold sign read 'S. Vondergeist: Journalist, Detective, High School Student and Pretty Much Everything Else'. The metal was tarnished with age. Spectra stopped when she reached it and listened for a voice or some sign that a werecat was in there. There was nothing.

"Bugger." whispered Spectra. This was worrying.

Spectra chose to float through the door. There, sitting on a hardback wooden chair, hair ruffled and drinking coffee was Toralei. Her eyes were concerned and she looked as if she hadn't slept in about a month.

"Hey, Spec. We've been waiting for you so we can start." she said mysteriously. Toralei always created a dramatic atmosphere.

"We?" questioned Spectra, and then noticed something she hadn't before. More like someone.

Headless Headmistress Bloodgood was sitting on the second chair.

Spectra shot a confused look at her girlfriend. Toralei returned it.

"Sit down, Spectra." instructed Bloodgood.

Spectra narrowed her eyes; no one gave a Vondergeist commands in their own workspace; and took a seat behind the dark oak desk. She grabbed her black quill pen, black ink and notebook.

"What's the problem?" asked Spectra.

"I was doing a final check of the catacombs to make sure they were in order before school started up again." Bloodgood began.

Spectra had forgotten they were on Spring Break. These last few years she had begun to not notice the difference between work and school.

"Go on." she instructed. A Vondergeist always makes sure they're in charge. That was another family saying. Or at least that's what her father told her, before he left her mother alone, and then she passed on, leaving ten year old Spectra to fend for herself . . .

Tonight was not the night for memories.

"The Basilisk Chamber, the chamber that has been open to me for years, is now locked. I have the only key. I want you two to find out what's hiding in it. I have a bad feeling about this."

Spectra and Toralei shot a look at each other. It was certainly an interesting case.

"We'll do it." said Toralei, speaking for the first time that night. Spectra nodded and closed her notebook.

"Good evening, girls." said Bloodgood, and then they parted.

**Toralei**

Spectra and Toralei sat in silence. The TV crackled and the screen was fuzzy and changed colour. It was not often that there was silence between them but they were both intrigued by the case at hand. At least, Spectra was. Toralei was thinking about how Spring Break was nearly over. When school started back up again she and Spectra wouldn't see each other much then, except in the evenings. Usually they were with each other all day, but today was an exception since Spectra had some important business dealings. Toralei didn't know if she'd like all their time together to be like this. In school they had separate lives. Toralei was the bad girl and anyone in their right mind knew not to get too close, while Spectra lurked in the background, collecting useful gossip and spreading rumours. They were completely different.

"I love you, you know." said Toralei suddenly. She didn't know where the words came from. She _knew _she loved Spectra, so why did she say it?

Spectra looked at her.

"Why would I think anything else?" asked Spectra simply. Toralei smiled as she kissed Spectra. She wanted to make the most of whatever free time they had together. She swore she would.


	2. The First Mistake

_**Chapter two **____**. Prepare for angst. This chapter's mostly Toralei, so you'll see why.**_

_**(If anyone's seen Potter Puppet Pals, then angst angst angst!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High.**_

_**R+R!**_

**Spectra**

Spectra entered Monster High through the back door. She made sure she was ten minutes earlier than Toralei, by taking the bus, so they wouldn't arrive together and arouse suspicion. As soon as she got in the building she camouflaged herself in the throng of people greeting each other after two weeks apart. Funny, Spectra thought, how most people spent holidays by the beach or skiing on a mountain, while she spent it crawling around dark alleys with her girlfriend, hanging around drug dealers and solving mysteries. She remembered Bloodgood- Headless Headmistress as everyone had to call her in school hours- and her curious case and decided to head to the catacombs and start investigating. She was halfway there when her phone vibrated against her thigh (Next to the knife Toralei and The Ruin had both insisted she carry). It was a text from said werecat.

"Just got here. U OK? We'll check out the ctcombs lunch, K? Love u." Spectra whisper-read. At the moment she would be content with looking for any interesting new stories.

'Fine w/ me. Love u 2, babe.' she texted back. The bell rang fifteen minutes later.

School had begun.

**Toralei**

Toralei headed towards History of the Undead. It was one of the only lessons she had without Spectra. Even though they couldn't sit together Toralei would be there to give a supportive smile during a test, or a wink during a lecture over the importance of handing in your homework on time. (Like solving cases was less important than fucking homework.) She was always there.

Toralei entered the classroom to yelling, screeching, whistling and general noise. Well, that's what it sounded like to her. Her cat ears made her sensitive to sound, so she hated crowds. Spectra said her keen hearing was a great thing for a detective. Toralei said it was a bloody pain in the ass.

Over time she had taken to sitting with Frankie, Lagoona and Venus. They weren't exactly her close friends but they were tolerable and they were company.

"I just love Justin Biter! He's, like, the cutest manster ever!" squealed Frankie as Toralei sat down at their table.

"Yeah, but he's not all sweetness and cupcakes." murmured Toralei, recalling some very tasty gossip.

Lagoona heard Toralei.

"So, Sheila, how do you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Lagoona was always a bit snappy around Toralei, especially recently.

"Well . . ." she said. The story had been told by The Ruin to Spectra, Toralei and a few of his friends/clients/business partners one Fall afternoon. Toralei didn't know if anyone else should know about it.

"Oh, go on, dude, spill!" said Venus. She was also a Justin Biter fan, but would do anything to hear a rumour. Frankie was also looking eager as well. Lagoona was looking disbelieving.

"Alright!" said Toralei, giving in. So she told the story involving Justin Biter, Selena Bonez (his current ghoulfriend) and some very fiendish cursed cherry pie. It was hilarious, dramatic and Toralei had the ghouls on tenterhooks waiting for the end of the tale.

"Okay, class, settle down. Settle DOWN, I said, boys." snapped their History of the Undead teacher Mr Eyelet.

"And so," Toralei whispered, determined to finish what she'd started. "Selena ended up covered in pie and taking a taxi home, while Justin was clean and safe, leisurely cruising in his limo back to his house!"

The ghouls were wide-eyed and even Lagoona looked impressed,

"Now, don't tell anyone, okay?" instructed Toralei.

Frankie nodded. "We promise." she said

Knowing Frankie, it would be all over the school by around midday.

And that was what worried her,

Because Spectra belonged to this school, and if Spectra heard this rumour she would bury Toralei and dance on her grave, preferably in army boots, or stiletto heels.

With that image in her head, Toralei couldn't concentrate on the rest of the lesson.

At lunch Toralei was walking slowly towards the catacombs. She wasn't ready to face Spectra just yet.

"Hey, Toralei!" called a voice. Toralei turned sharply. It was Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura.

"Come eat lunch with us!" said Draculaura. Toralei's eyes narrowed. They all hated her, so why were they talking to her and being friendly?

She searched their faces for glinting eyes and a hint of a smirk but all she saw were kind smiles and bright, eager eyes.

"OK." she finally agreed.

"Fangtastic!" squealed Frankie. She was doing a lot of squealing today, Toralei noticed.

_It would not be good to keep Spectra waiting_, she thought desperately.

She checked her watch, which was buried amongst countless bangles. It was only midday. Spectra was in Freakonomics and Mrs Fae always let Spectra's class out late so Toralei had about five minutes to spare. She let herself be dragged to the creeptateria by Clawdeen.

**Spectra**

Spectra checked the clock on her phone. Quarter past twelve.

Toralei was late.

Very late.

Later than normally late. Something was holding her back, keeping her. Or maybe someone.

Spectra would wait one more minute and if she hadn't showed up by then Spectra would go and investigate by herself. But she was sure Toralei would be here by then. Maybe the lunch queue was really long, or she had a detention. Toralei would come soon, Spectra was sure about it.

A minute passed. Toralei didn't appear.

Two minutes gone by. No Toralei.

Now it had been three minutes and there was no sign of her. Spectra wavered.

Four minutes and Spectra finally admitted that Toralei was not going to show up. She felt tears prickling at her eyes. Toralei had never abandoned her on a case before. Whatever. She would do this case alone, and later she would speak to Toralei.

**Toralei**

For the first time in her high school life, Toralei was sitting with the popular crowd, and it felt surprisingly natural. Already she had told the Justin Biter/Selena Bonez story plus countless others most of the world has never heard and probably never should've. It was lunchtime of laughs and gossip. Spectra would have loved it.

Boys smiled at them, and at Toralei too. She sometimes smiled back, but then an image of Spectra staring angrily at the boy and Toralei formed in her head, so she looked down at her food.

She felt so guilty. She was having fun out in the open while Spectra was stuck in some dank, dreary, dark part of the catacombs wondering why Toralei stood her up.

Toralei was having fun.

Spectra would understand.

She would.

Toralei hoped she would.

It was raining heavily again as Toralei entered the warehouse. Spectra was the one who was late tonight, which was unusual.

Toralei listened out for any noise as she walked along the hall.

The door slammed behind her. Toralei turned around sharply. Spectra was floating there by the door, a slightly mad glint in her eyes.

"Hello, Toralei." she whispered.

Toralei decided to act cool.

"Hi Spectra, how was your day?" she asked brightly.

"Lonely." answered Spectra.

"Do you know _why_ it was lonely, Toralei?" Spectra asked casually.

"Umm . . . because you wanted some time alone?" suggested Toralei.

"No. Any other guesses?" said Spectra icily. Toralei wisely stayed silent.

"I'll tell you why then." Spectra paused. "It's because someone stood me up. And it was YOU."

Toralei blushed.

"Why?" asked Spectra, floating with her arms crossed like a genie.

Toralei opened her mouth but no sound came out. It was one of those awkward moments where you felt as if you had lost all ability to speak even though you hadn't.

"Fine, don't tell me." Spectra said, turning away. "I just thought I had the right to know . . ."

Toralei desperately headed after her and caught her as they just got outside.

It was pouring down with rain.

"Spectra, wait!" yelled Toralei. She grabbed Spectra's arm and yanked so Spectra has to turn around and face Toralei. They were inches apart.

Toralei kissed Spectra. No one from school came round this derelict part of town anyway. They slowly circled, still kissing, getting soaked with rain. When Toralei finally stopped, they were about two metres away from the warehouse and both of them were crying- or was it rain?

"I stood you up because I'm a selfish idiot." said Toralei. Well, it was half of the truth.

"So am I, for wanting to spend every minute with you." said Spectra. Toralei smiled nervously. Spectra did deserve to know the truth. She was just about to tell her when Spectra spoke again.

"I haven't got anywhere on the catacombs case. Lunch was over before I could get a proper look around. We can talk to Bloodgood tomorrow about letting us spend the weekend in there investigating."

"OK." said Toralei, relieved.

The storm had been avoided. Just.

_**OK, I bet y'all hate Toralei now, but . . . I really have no reason why she's so bitchy except it's for the story.**_

_**And if any of you have seen Chicago, then imagine Billy Flynn, and you've pretty much got The Ruin, except The Ruin is younger, handsomer and a vampire.**_


	3. Observe With Your Eyes

_**So sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was feeling really uninspired, so my NEW plan is to update this and then refresh myself with a four-day holiday in the New Forest. Then, when I come back on Tuesday, I'll work crazily on this, He Had it Coming (I'm gonna rewatch Chicago to get my creative juices flowing) and my new Victorious story. I also have two Hunger Games stories on the way, both for GlimmerxCato, and both collab songfics with my good friend kittypainterartist (Bella). So watch out for those.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High.**_

**Spectra**

Spectra had skipped breakfast in her hurry to get to school. It pained her to leave Toralei sleeping, on the couch, on her own. But then, Toralei _had_ lied to her.

Or, at least, avoided telling, but not telling a lie in the place of, the truth.

She needed to find out what Toralei had been up to yesterday lunchtime. It wasn't as if it was of that much importance, but Spectra yearned for the truth. She reached school and stormed through the doors. No one noticed, even though it wasn't often Spectra entered school, entered anywhere really, noisily.

'_Fools_," thought Spectra. '_They're too busy wrapped up in their own shallow lives I bet they wouldn't even notice if I dropped to my knees and screamed out my deepest secrets!_'

Spectra didn't mean to speak those thoughts, but she did. Then she heard a low chuckle and a cough. She turned sharply.

It was Rochelle Goyle, the only one at Monster High who could float as high and Spectra.

"You are quite the little observer, hmm?" said the French ghoul.

Spectra gave no answer but pursed her lips in an irritated fashion. She had business to do, business that left no time for conversing with gargoyles.

"Yet if only you observed with your eyes as well as your ears, like young Miss Toralei, you'd find out where she'd really been." Rochelle sighed.

Spectra's eyes narrowed at the mention of Toralei. She wondered how much Rochelle knew of her life outside school.

"I can be observant too, you know." said Rochelle, eyes gleaming, as if she'd read Spectra's thoughts.

"Observe with your eyes, Miss Spectra," whispered Rochelle again. "Not just your ears."

She left, leaving behind a cloud of French perfume and her last words ringing in Spectra's mind.

_Later_

**Spectra**

Spectra floated invisible. She restrained herself to the gossip tempting her, Temptation was Spectra's weakness. She was tempted by The Ruin and his charismatic ideas of ways to avoid pain. Tempted to forget this whole thing with Toralei.

She looked around her. Had she always been this tempted by everything?

A memory from her normie childhood unburied itself and screamed to be noticed.

She had one birthday, which one was not known to Spectra, where she had received a box of chocolates from a grandfather a week early. Spectra's mother had told her very severely not to eat any before her birthday on Sunday.

But temptation had got the better of Spectra.

That night, she ate the best chocolate. The next night she ate the two second best, and so it went on.

By her birthday the only ones left were the disgusting almond ones.

Jolted back to the present, Spectra tried to find a way to make that situation and her current one with Toralei similar. Over the course of a year, had she picked away all of Toralei's good bits and finally been left with the horrible bits no one liked?

**Toralei**

Toralei groggily sat down in the creeptateria and nursed a cup of strong coffee. She had slept late this morning.

She scanned the room. Spectra had taught her well, in the sense that Toralei was more observant than ever. She saw Frankie walking, arm linked with Clawdeen, and waved hello.

The ever-eager Frankie took this as a sign to go and sit with Toralei, who sighed ta this. it was early, and she hadn't finished her coffee so she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Hi!" said Frankie brightly.

"Are you gonna sit with us at lunchtime again? You never got to finish telling us that story about Miley virus." said Clawdeen

Toralei hesitated.

Spectra hadn't said anything about them meeting for lunch today, had she?

"Fine." said Toralei "But let me finish my coffee or else I'm undead to the world."

The others laughed. It warmed Toralei more than coffee ever would to know other ghouls found her jokes funny.

_Later_

**Spectra**

Spectra was observing with her eyes all right. So far she had 'observed' that Venus had bad stomach cramps, Robecca had experienced her first hangover and Holt was flirting with Clawdeen. All of this information was interesting, but useless in her search for knowledge.

Spectra growled; a habit she'd picked up from Toralei. Rochelle's advice was just a cryptic bundle of French nonsense.

Then she spotted Draculaura. If anyone knew anything about Toralei, it would be her.

She was talking to Lagoona. Spectra floated over and listened to the tail end of Draculaura's sentence.

". . . weird how she'd being so nice?" Draculaura gushed.

"I still don't trust that cunning cat." said Lagoona.

_They're talking about Toralei_, realised Spectra.

"Just give her a chance. She's eating lunch with us again today. She's so funny!" said Draculaura.

Spectra disappeared back into a wall. She had heard enough.

_At 3 p.m._

**Toralei**

Toralei whipped out her phone as soon as the last bell rang and texted Spectra, telling her to meet in front of Bloodgood's office. Five minutes later they were together again. Toralei checked no one was around then hugged her girlfriend. Spectra wrapped her arms around Toralei's waist and pulled her closer. They stood there for a moment then entered Bloodgood's office.

Spectra proposed her idea to Bloodgood. The Headless headmistress allowed them to go through with their plan.

"The school's a-jumble with fuss. The zombie passageway is blocked, the Skultimate Roller Maze team cannot practise- do all you can to fix." she said, handing Toralei a map of the catacombs and the key to The Basilisk Chamber.

They left.

_Later_

**Toralei**

The couple walked to the warehouse in silence. Spectra put her arm around Toralei's waist.

"Do you wanna hear my good news?" she asked.

Toralei nodded. She figured she needed to keep Spectra in a good mood after last night.

"I was talking, a few days ago, with The Ruin," Spectra began.

Toralei snorted. She and The Ruin had never got on well together.

"And he showed me an article on our work in a newspaper saying that 'Vondergeist and Stripe' was one of the most efficient detective agencies around and that they would highly recommend us." she finished proudly.

"That's great!" exclaimed Toralei.

Spectra nodded gleefully, but her mind was elsewhere. What she hadn't told Toralei was her discovery of Toralei's recent escapades. And that they would be dining with The Ruin next week.

_**Ooh, suspense. Yeah, not really. Read and review, please!**_


	4. The Note

_**A/N at the end (please don't skip the story just to read it)**_

**Spectra **

Spectra woke up on Saturday feeling refreshed. Finally, the whole weekend alone with Toralei. Oh, and whatever was creeping around in the Basilisk Chamber.

Every day since Tuesday Toralei had been eating lunch with Frankie and the 'popular crowd' and every day Spectra ignored it and hoped that this weekend she could bring the Toralei she loved back to her.

This wasn't the way their story was supposed to go. As soon as they left high school, they'd keep on taking cases, Spectra would do a course in Journalism and Toralei one in Drama, then they'd grow up, get married, etc. This pain wasn't supposed to be involved.

Pain was a wonderful thing. It could be too much to bear, and sometimes you'd just want to forget all about it and disappear, but in the end you just find yourself surrounded by more pain. Eventually you start to like it and then then that's when the REAL pain starts. You just need that tiny bit to get you started then suddenly you're finding all kinds of new ways to get hurt. But you don't care, because you come to the realization that you just don't care about anything anymore because nothing matters. Pain can add pain, start pain or take away pain. Pain is a wonderful thing.

Her hands hovered over the fruit in a ceramic bowel in her study and she picked up a tiny orange. Spectra stared at it disdainfully. She wasn't hungry.

Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. She didn't really know anything except Toralei and pain at the moment.

Spectra pulled on her clothes and opened the door, letting the cool morning air wash over her and wake her up fully.

She somehow had a bad feeling about today.

_Later_

**Spectra**

"Okay," Spectra breathed, unlocking the catacombs with Toralei by her side. "You have the map. Go first."

Toralei walked into the dark room and down the spiral stairs, paying close attention to the map.

"The map says-"she began.

"Who are you, Dora the Explorer?" Spectra snapped; the joke a little fiercer than she intended it to be.

Toralei rolled her eyes and carried on. "The map says we should keep going down for eighteen floors then we'll reach the chamber."

"It's going to be a long weekend." said Spectra. She had no idea what was up with her, but lately- as in this morning- she'd been feeling like she was watching her unlife from the side-lines, not actually participating. She shrugged and took a sip from the bottle of water she'd brought, along with camping supplies and food. Not that she was planning to eat anything anyway.

_Later_

**Spectra**

Spectra groaned out loud. "What time is it?"

Toralei checked her phone. "Uh . . . midday. Do you want lunch?"

"No." Spectra automatically answered.

They were left with silence.

_Since when had there been silence between them? They could always talk to each other about anything_, Spectra thought. _Well, apparently now they couldn't. Ever since last weekend-_

_Holy crap. That was when Bloodgood had given them this case. This stupid fucking case had started it all. _

Spectra drowned her water and wished she'd never taken on this case. Wished she'd never met Toralei. Wished that pain didn't exist.

_Around 9 p.m._

**Toralei**

They had been walking for hours. The map hadn't really helped, yet Toralei was sure it was right and they were heading in the right direction.

The case, of course.

Toralei's personal life was a little harder. Spectra had been silent the whole time and Toralei felt for some reason that Spectra was keeping a secret from her, not the other way round.

Well, Toralei would have to get used to secrets.

Then she ran into a door.

That's what happens when you start thinking for too long, she told herself as she pulled her face off the cool and dusty stone. Spectra was peering from behind at her anxiously.

"What does the map say about that door?" she asked.

"It says that it hurts when you run into it." Toralei growled. Spectra grinned.

"I'm serious. It actually says that." she muttered, inspecting the map. They were so close to their destination.

"I think here would be a good place to spend the night." she said, curling up on the ground and wrapping her tail around her, trying to get warm. Spectra unrolled her sleeping bag and set it down next to Toralei. Toralei wrapped her arm round Spectra's waist.

It felt so right- them, there, the couple cuddled together, so why wasn't it working?

_The next day, 4 a.m._

**Toralei**

It was early in the morning when Toralei was woken up by a dull beeping. She shivered and tried to place the sound. She groped around with her hand and located her iCoffin, the source of the interruption. Toralei's drowsy eyes finally made out the text from . . . Draculaura?

'omg Tor, u have 2 come over I have a rlly big problem help!" she deciphered, wishing text speak wasn't so . . . agonisingly painful to read.

What should she do? Knowing Draculaura, it was probably something like a wardrobe malfunction. That wasn't important- to Toralei. Besides, it was four in the morning; did Draculaura really expect Toralei to troop to her house right now?

'soz, busy' she texted back, and then lay back down to regain the five minutes of sleep she'd wasted.

Unfortunately, soon her phone got another text and Toralei nearly screamed in frustration.

'plz come its important. I need u :(' the vampire had texted.

Toralei felt herself weakening. Why did she have to be so weak?

She couldn't leave Spectra.

Could she?

No way. Never.

But maybe . . .

Toralei got up; silently padded over to the supplies she'd brought and grabbed paper and a pen. She scribbled a note and left in in her place.

Toralei looked at her sleeping girlfriend.

"This better be worth it, Draculaura." she muttered, trekking off.

The ghost train station in the catacombs was only five minutes away. . .

_Later, 6 a.m._

**Spectra**

Spectra woke up to the coldness of the stone falls. And the coldness of sleeping alone. She was instantly awake fully.

Where was Toralei?

She scanned the catacombs and then her eyes rested on a note.

Her heart beat faster with every breath. She picked up the note and shakily opened it.

'_Dear Spectra,_

_I don't really have an explanation but I need to go somewhere urgently. I'm sorry._

_Love, Toralei._'

Spectra felt tears cascading down her face and onto the note, smudging the ink.

_Fuck_.

Pain was a wonderful thing.

_**So so so so so sorry for not updating in a while, but I worked my ass off on this. I hope you like it. I'd like to thank many artists for their inspirational music, in particular You Me At Six, Ed Shearan, Taylor Swift, Evanescence, OneRepublic, Avril Lavigne, Jet, Superchick, Kelly Clarkson, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Leona Lewis, Greg Laswell, Evans Blue, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park . . . my music taste is screwed up :P. Read and review!**_


	5. AN

_**Hi,**_

_**This is not a chapter. I'm discontinuing SCBT until further notice because I'm not getting reviews and I'm not really inspired to write anymore. So bye and I'll try and get my head on straight XD.**_

_**Paint Splat xoxo.**_


End file.
